Golden Darkness
by Rina Hagura
Summary: This is an attempt at a dark hunters and vampire academy crossover! Adrian is still heart broken over Rose, so when he meets the lovely Cherry Karen, He's reluctant to move on. But a couple encounters with her raise some questions such as What are you if you have no soul but aren't a strigoi? OC x Adrian Ivashkov and a possible OC x Jesse Zeklos. Rated M for violence.


_**Hey guys!**_

_**I've decided to do a Dark Hunters/ Vampire Academy crossover! Let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Rina**_

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

_****_Over 8 million years ago, there was a great terror that lurked over all of the pantheons of gods. His name was Lucifer. The christian god, also known as the trinity would have most believe that Lucifer was a mere angel. The truth is: Lucifer was the smartest and most beautiful god of the star pantheon. He was elected their leader for one reason only: he was brightest of all the stars, and never changed his location. However, he allowed his beauty to corrupt him into a greedy evil man. When all of the pantheons worked together to create a vast universe and a beautiful set of planets, He became angry. There was only one planet that could host many different species of creatures and souls: Earth. Earth was the only planet he had no hand in making. He allowed his petty jealousy to overwhelm him and twist him into the darkness most know as evil. The other gods only watched as he descended into the earth and began to wreak havoc on the people that were there. Then, when almost half the population of the earth had been wiped out, they put all of their abilities to create a realm for Lucifer and locked him away. However, he created monsters, hideous creatures to carry out his will. In order to protect humanity, the gods of the olympic pantheon sealed most of the evils away into 13 levels of the realm Lucifer was locked within. The first level was where most of the minor evils went until the last level where Lucifer himself lurked. Then, the 13 main pantheons created 13 guardians, one from each, to protect each level. The last level, the guardian was created by the star pantheon; Lucifer's own beloved Sunaria, his only daughter. For millions of years, she kept watch over her father, until the day she was set free by zeus. Zeus hoped she would set her father free to go after the man he saw last as she was imprisoned. Zeus' own hated enemy, the god Archon. However, instead, she escaped and hid in the world of humans and others, never to be found again.

It was around the time of her reemergence that the Moroi vampires decided it would be best to withdraw from human society, becoming a secret sect that quietly hid in the shadows and fed off humans, making dhampirs as well.

* * *

Chapter one: No glow

* * *

I stood in a large meadow, flowers covered the ground, yellow flowers. There was a strange pull of this dream, almost as if someone had pulled me into the dream. There stood a tall and lanky brunette, his hair was slightly disheveled and messy, but styled to look so. He wore a simple gray t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans that looked designer. The most startling thing about him though, were his deep emerald green eyes. He turned and stared at me with a shocked expression. "Who are you?" He asked, revealing a slightly deep voice. His lips pulled back to reveal his sharp canine teeth, a damion. I immediately went on the offensive, taking a fighting stance.

"Who are you Daimon?" I asked, glaring at him. "Why have you summoned me to this dream. HOW have you summoned me here? Are you a skoti?" I asked, fists curling slightly.

"I'm not Daimon, I'm Adrian. Moroi Royalty if you gotta know." He replied, holding up a hand. "calm down miss. I won't hurt you." As he spoke, I suddenly felt the need to obey. Some sort of hypnotism I guessed. "I'm not a skoti whatever that is. I'm a spirit user."

"there is no such thing as a spirit user. I don't even know what that is. Or a moroi." As I spoke, the dream faded away slowly.

The last thing I heard him say was: "Meet me in Vegas tomorrow at 10pm, human time." With that, I jolted awake, a gasp leaving my lips. _What the hell? _I thought, breathing heavily as I sat up. It was a little past 8 pm, the sun had gone down now, making it so I had to get up. I rubbed my head slowly, running my fingers through a lock of Strawberry blonde hair. I slowly dragged myself out of bed, groaning as I was forced to get up to go to work. What kind of work did I do? I'm a dark hunter. I hunt and kill evil Daimons that lurk around in the dark to prey on humans. However, unlike the others, I never had a cry of vengeance. Artemis brought me back due to the fact that she and I might have had something going on. Artemis isn't the pure goddess of virginity she portrays herself as afterall.

* * *

After a few cups of coffee and several large doughnuts, I was headed out. A simple par of leather pants and a tight biker's jacket protected me from the slightly chilly Las vegas air. I stood in front of a popular club, a place called _The witching hour, _an area I usually guarded for daimons. It was popular for people to vanish, meaning only one thing. Daimons. I picked a cafe across the street, ordered a simple beer and then sat in a spot where I could see the casino perfectly. That's when I saw him. The boy from my dreams. He took a long look around before his gaze fell on me. Shock registered in his eyes before he began to hastily make his way over to me, followed by a tough looking guy that kept a far tail on him. The boy had black hair, and my censors weren't going off about it being a Daimon, but I kept an eye on him anyways.

"Hello miss." he said, smiling crookedly. "Please forgive me, but you've been invading my dreams for the past few days. Though the dreams don't do you much justice for how beautiful you are."

"Back off. What do you want and why have you been invading my dreams?" I asked, cutting him off from his whole, "you are beautiful" tirade. He looked at me, surprised. That's when the shadows came.

Actually, it was a person, straight up tackled him. I immediately took on the offensive and pushed the Daimon back with my telekinesis. Then, I saw how unearthly pale and strong this person was. I immediately began to pull the boy- Adrian- into an alley. His tail followed, pushing and fighting back the enemy. However, the pale man seemed to only be interested in this boy. Then he growled at me and attacked, moving really fast._ Holy shit! _I thought, being smacked into a wall. Then he bit my shoulder and took a huge gulp of my blood. It stung like hell and hurt so much, however, my battle instincts took over and I managed to get my srad up into his chest. He then fell limp, gurgling. I knew he wasn't dead; his body had yet to burst into dust. Then he leaped up like nothing and attacked once more. This time, I did my best to fight him, meeting every blow of his with an equally powerful hit. I then punched him straight in the chest. The other guy, the tail then came behind the fiend and pulled him off, punching the pale guy in the stomach. He then pulled out what looked like a silver steak and stabbed the pale man in the chest. All of the fight went out of the monstrous man, making him fall limp. My eyes widened as the pain in my neck increased. Ah shit, I'm going to bleed to death! The boy, adrian caught me just in time before I fell over.

"We have to get her out of here Eddie. Before people start to notice." Adrian said, looking at me with those warm, deep emerald eyes. I don't know why, but his touch sent shivers up my spine, making me feel warmer in places I'd never felt in a long time. "It'll be okay miss. It'll be okay."


End file.
